


Can't Spell Stupid

by agntsanvers



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Kim is Big Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: All Kim wants is for Trini to realize that Kim totally wants to date her.





	Can't Spell Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Yee yee I'm back  
> This is dumb and mostly just an exercise to check if I can still write
> 
> Whoops had to make a few edits sorry for my many typos guys

Kim is concerned, to say the least. She knows Trini is smart. Like taking-all-AP-classes-and-acing-them sort of smart. Keep up with Billy smart. Trini tutors her and Jason in their limited free time for fuck’s sake. So Kim knows Trini is smart. She can just be so goddamn  _ dense  _ sometimes. 

Kim has been dropping hints that she likes Trini ever since she figured it out two months after the whole Rita fiasco. Honestly, looking back, she’s surprised it took her so long to realize. Which leads her to this dilemma. ‘This’ being Kim dropping all sorts of hints and pickup lines and Trini not realizing anything. At all. Because “Yeah, I love you and I love the guys. The Rangers are my bros.” 

She’s been Ranger zoned. 

So.

Kim likes Trini. 

Kim wants to woo Trini. Or at least make her aware that Kim exists as a potential romantic partner.

* * *

1

It started like this.

Kim walked into Krispy Kreme, already scanning the small cafe for Trini. She found her sitting near the back, beanie pulled low over her head. She had already ordered for them, Kim’s normal caramel latte waiting for her on the table along with an eclair. Kim smiled at Trini’s thoughtfulness. As she got closer, she saw that Trini chose a cinnamon roll instead of her usual chocolate-frosted donut. Unprompted, the meme popped into her head,  _ too pure,  _ and she blurted out, 

“Cannibalism.”  _ Motherfuck why did I say that.  _

Kim felt her face flame in embarrassment as Trini slowly turned to look at her. Her cheeks were slightly puffed from the bite of pastry she had taken, and there was an adorably confused furrow between her brows. Kim internally squealed. Trini kept chewing, the confused expression on her face lingering. 

Finally, with a thick swallow of the sweet dough, she was able to speak. “What?”

Once more, Kim’s brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioned. “You’re too good for this world. Too pure. And cute. Super cute. And I’m glad you’re here. With me. Today.”  _ Oh my god stop talking. _

Trini narrowed her eyes before a shy smile took over her face. She blushed lightly, her warmer skin tone hiding most of the color. “Oh, this is a d-” she murmured to herself before clearing her throat. “Zack needs to stop showing you memes.” She sounded grumpy, but Kim could tell it was mostly bravado. 

Their hug when Kim dropped Trini off at her house was weird. They had hugs down to a  _ science.  _ Studied for extra comfort. Kim loved hugging Trini. But this time, Trini pushed too far up on her toes, brought her face closer to Kim’s than usual. It was, well, weird. Still a good hug, just not as comfy as it usually was. When they pulled away, Trini had a strange expression on her face, like she was trying to figure something out. 

“Bye, Kim. This was fun,” she said quietly. “Maybe we do this again on Friday.”

_ An extra hangout with Trini? Sign me the fuck up.  _ “Definitely!”

“Great! It’s a date.” Trini left her standing on the porch, the door shutting quietly behind her. 

_ A date? Like a hangout date or a  _ date  _ date?  _

It was a hangout date, as far as Kim could tell. They went to the local pizza place and walked around the park, just chatting and hanging out. Totally platonic. Unfortunately. But! Trini held her hand, for like five minutes. Kim counted it as a partial win. 

* * *

2

After that first time in Krispy Kreme when she accidentally flirted ( _ was referencing a meme even flirting?  _ Kim wondered) with Trini, she decided to try it more. On purpose. So hopefully Trini could tell that Kim liked her. Maybe with a little less meme, but still a little cheesy. At least until Kim figured out how receptive Trini would be. 

It was easy to get Trini at least semi-alone when they were at school. They had been sharing a locker since Trini tore the door off her old one. Of course, the school had fixed it in a week, but Kim hadn’t felt like moving and Trini hadn’t told her to shove off. So she stayed.

Kim waited for Trini, leaning against the cool metal and watching disinterestedly as the other students in the hall gathered their things and left. Their usual routine was that they’d meet after last period and hang out until training. This time, Trini was late. She had a Stats quiz to make up, and had told Kim she didn’t have to wait. Kim didn’t mind. She liked walking to the mines with Trini, liked slinging an arm around her shoulder and having Trini lean into her body instead of shoving her off. 

Kim perked up when she saw Trini slouching down the hallway towards her, beanie pulled low over her head. 

_ God she’s so cute. _

When she reached speaking distance, Kim affected a breathy, choked tone and said, “Don’t come closer, please.”

Trini stumbled, looking up from her phone. “Why?”

“Your beauty is making it hard for me to breathe,” Kim said, dramatically pressing a hand to her forehead and swooning.

“You’re a cheese ball,” Trini said, approaching the locker and hip checking her out of the way. “Who really needs to get better lines.”

Kim was kind of bummed that that was the only real reaction she got. But when she wrapped her arm around Trini as they walked to the mine, Trini reached up and laced their fingers together. 

_ Score.  _

* * *

3

It was an average Ranger hangout at Jason’s while his parents and sister were out of town. They were hanging out and playing video games and Kim really didn’t mean to get drunk. 

She scooted closer to Trini, pressing their sides together. She didn’t even know why they had started out so far away in the first place. There was like a whole half a cushion of the loveseat in between them, which like,  _ so much  _ unnecessary space. Why was space even invented? All it did was keep her from being close to Trini. Which was all she needed. That and maybe some more of Zach’s mixed drinks. They tasted like cherry. But she got closer. And she was close to Trini and her pretty hair and pretty face and adorable little hands and -

“Kim, what the hell are you doing?”

Kim leaned closer to Trini, burying her nose in Trini’s hair as her right hand came up to play with the ends of it. She smelled like coconut and cologne. But the cologne smell was mostly faded and might have just been from Zack’s hug. But Kim liked it. Trini smelled nice. Kim’s left hand fiddled with the edge of Trini’s t-shirt. 

“You smell so good your hair is so soft what the fuck you’re the greatest person I like you so much.”

“Ok, handsy,” Trini said, lightly forcing Kim away. “We’re not doing anything while you’re drunk. Go sit over there before you start something.” She waved Kim off to the other side of the couch.

_ I just want to be close and cuddle and Trini is  _ mean.

Trini snorted. “Sorry I’m trying to be respectful.”

_ Oh. I spoke out loud. _

“Yup.”

Kim pouted for the rest of the night, forced to stay on the other side of the couch. 

* * *

4

They were having a sleepover. Just a normal, everyday sleepover where Trini was cuddled up to Kim’s side even though there was a whole entire bed and her nose was pressing into Kim’s collarbone and her hands were fisted in her shirt and she was wearing sleep shorts so her legs were rubbing against Kim’s and Kim was  _ suffering.  _

It was almost 3am. Kim hadn’t been able to sleep once Trini had gotten comfortable. Kim was too distracted by the warm puffs of air against her skin every time Trini breathed. Kim was going to be useless the next day. She could sleep through Bio, though. Trini would give her what she missed.

She tried thinking about how their sleepovers normally go. Did they usually cuddle this way? Kim knew the always woke up tangled together, but that’s because she was a total koala who couldn’t seem to stay away from Trini even when she slept. She doesn’t know if Trini has ever really instigated cuddling this way. 

_ Does she like me? What does cuddling mean? Girls cuddle, right?  _

“Hey, Trini?” Kim really couldn’t help herself.

Trini grunted, jerking slightly as she woke up. “Huh?” Her voice was gravelly. Kim could tell sleep was still pulling her, enticing her to settle back down.

“What are we?”

“P’er Ran’ers,” Trini said.

“No. I mean-” she knew she wouldn’t get a straight answer. “Nevermind. Goodnight.”

“Ni' Kim.”

Kim swore she felt Trini’s lips brush her neck as she settled back down against her. 

* * *

5

“What the fuck is a good example of a metaphor?” Trini murmured as Kim walked up to her in the library. 

“I love you like Zack loves pranks,” Kim said, proud of her declaration. 

There was no way Trini would be able to misunderstand her now. She was direct. No goofy pickup lines, just good old fashioned honesty.

“Love you too, babe, but I think that’s a simile. Thanks for the suggestion. Did you need something?” Trini asked, looking innocently up at Kim. 

_ Motherfucker, even her ‘babe’ sounded platonic. _

“Uh, no. Just wanted to say hi. Sorry I couldn’t help with your homework.”

“Hi, Kim,” Trini said, a slight blush high on her cheeks. 

_ Gosh she’s cute. And I just made a fool of myself and she probably thinks I’m an idiot who doesn’t know basic English. _

“Hi, Trin.” Just for the hell of it, Kim pressed a quick kiss to the side of Trini’s head. With her luck, though, Trini probably saw it as platonic. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

Kim rushed off. 

_ Don’t try to tell Trini while she’s studying English. _

* * *

+1

This is how it  _ starts _ .

Kim is done. At this rate, Trini is never going to figure out that Kim likes her. And they would never date. And Kim would be tortured forever. 

She walks up to Trini after training one day. Trini is unwrapping her hands, the white fabric unspooling quickly towards the ground as Trini works. (After one too many injuries from punching each other, the Rangers had done research about safety precautions and had started wrapping their hands when the fought without armor. Trini quickly became the best at it, her deft hands twisting the wraps with an ease that none of the Rangers could even hope to mimic.

“Trini, I need to tell you something.”

“Is everything alright?” she asks, tossing the loose bandages to the side.

“No! Nothing is alright. I’ve been trying to tell you that I like you for literal  _ months _ . And you keep just brushing me off! Or you respond and act like nothing happened. I just-” Kim stops talking, pacing along the floor of the pit, arms waving wild above her head. “I just really like you and I want to take you on a date and kiss you and-” 

Kim stops, looking over at Trini. She‘s standing there with her hands over her mouth, shoulders shaking as she tries to contain her giggles. Her face is red with the effort, tears of mirth gathering in the corners. 

“What is so fucking funny?”

“I-” Trini struggles to talk through her laughter. “Kim, babe, we’ve been dating for two months. I thought you just wanted to take it slow.”

Kim stares, dumbfounded. How had she not realized? When had Trini asked her out? Or did she ask Trini out and not notice? Why is she still standing here frozen? 

“Oh thank god,” Kim says, and rushes over to Trini. She cups her hands around her jaw and leans in, kissing her deeply. Trini sinks into it, her hands coming to rest around Kim’s waist. 

“Totally worth the wait,” Trini says when they part. 

“It really was.”

“We were being so dumb. Or well, you were.”

“Well, you can’t spell stupid without U and I.”

Trini facepalms. “Oh my god why do I like you.”

“Because you’re STUPID.”

“I’m leaving,” Trini deadpans, turning away from Kim. 

“No, babe, don’t go I’m sorry.”

Kim grabs her around the waist and pulls her in until she can rest her head on Trini’s shoulder. She holds her, her heart fluttering as Trini sinks into the embrace.  _ This  _ is all she’s wanted. Trini, in her arms,  _ romantically.  _

_ Wait.  _ _ The library, Trini had- and she had thought they were- so when she- _

“You love me?” Kim asks, hating herself a little for how breathy and uneven her voice sounds.

“I was wondering when you would remember that,” Trini says, leaning back further into Kim’s arms. “I thought it would take you another few months, based on your track record so far.”

“Hey! I would have," she pauses to think. "No yeah you’re right,” Kim grumbles.

“But to answer your question, I do. I was being serious.”

“I love you too.” Kim buries her face in Trini’s shoulder.

“I know. You love me like Zack loves pranks.” Trini snickers.

“You’re rude and I’m breaking up with you.”

“I think this might be your shortest relationship ever. It hasn’t even been five minutes.”

Kim pulls away, stomping her foot a little at the teasing. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Trini smiles, eyes scrunching slightly at the corners. It’s the most adorable expression Kim’s ever seen, and she can’t help but agree and pull Trini back into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Jury's still out on if I can write or not lol this thing took longer than it should have to write.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!


End file.
